Blood Brothers
by PuppeteerOllie
Summary: When lonely Elliot goes on a suprise flight to Bangkok to spend time with his brothers and their friends, they take a blind skydive to an unmarked island that will soon be their undoing. Essentially Far Cry 3 story with OC thrown in. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Welcome to my new fanfic! This time we're going to Rook Island! Enjoy!

* * *

"Elliot!" My mother called softly. "The phone."

I groaned quietly and dragged myself out of bed, leaving my homework strewn about on my bed.

Hi. My name is Elliot Brody, youngest son of Ellen and Heath Brody, youngest brother of Grant, Jason and Riley, youngest of pretty much anything, and I don't take kindly to that, or my 16 years of age. I live with my mom in Los Angeles, CA and attend Belmont High near Westlake. I'm the school's resident black sheep; No friends, and I didn't belong to a clique. While everyone was playing football, smoking, drinking and developing a habit of sticking their bits inside hot girls, I focussed on my studies, target practice, writing and music; a relatively boring existence, but don't get me wrong, I love to have fun...the sad thing is I'm never invited to these things...Anyway, my only friends in life are my mom and my three brothers, whom I look up to, and in return love me back. But things haven't been all peaches and cream; they're away on a holiday in Bangkok with their friends and won't be back for another three lonely weeks or so.

It was one of those restless summer nights, you know, the one where your mind is wide awake and there's the constant bead of sweat on your brow. Down the stairs I went, to the telephone in the kitchen. I was greeted by one of my three favourite voices: It was my brother Jason. Little did I know this call would change my life forever.

"Hey, buddy! How are you?" A grin stretched across my face. Summer holiday moment #1.

"Jason! Oh my god, hi! I didn't expect to hear from you for ages! I-I'm great, how's Bangkok?"

"Man, I'll tell you, it's hot. STINKING HOT! And I exaggerate the stink part."

"No kidding! So, what brought this call on?"

"Ask me some other time. But first, I want you to turn around." I did so. "What do you see?"

"Uh...our mother standing next to my suitcase...is that what I should be seeing?"

"Yep! Any ideas yet?"

"No...uh, what should I be in on?"

"You're going to Bangkok!" my brother replied.


	2. Chapter 2

The last four words sent echoes into my head. My eyes lit up with a sparkle that was long overdue.

"Are you serious?!" I almost screamed.

"Serious as your maths teacher! Mom called us a few nights ago and told me you needed your brothers. Ollie! I'm on the phone!" Jason explained as he was bumped into by his rich junkie friend, Oliver. We never interacted much, but he was an okay guy. To them he's Robin Hood. He funded this little holiday for them, which must've cost a fortune!

"Sorry, Ell." Jason apologized. "Ollie's off his nut again. He found some weed earlier and he's high as a kite."

I jokingly tutted. "Where would we be without him?"

"Ha, yeah."

"Is that my little brother?! HEY LITTLE MAN!" Yelled out a new voice. Grant. A loud chorus of hellos rang through my ear.

"I...I don't know what to say." I said, overwhelmed.

"Just say thanks," Jason suggested.

"Thank you...thank you all! You're the best brothers in the world!"

"See you tomorrow Bangkok time!" Jason said.

We exchanged our goodbyes, I put the phone down and made a dash for my room to stuff my knapsack with whatever else I needed. My hand hovered over my textbooks..._No _I thought. _I've earned this._ Sack on my back, I returned to the kitchen to wolf down whatever delicious meal Mom made for late lunch.

"Don't rush yourself!" she exclaimed with a chuckle. "The flight's not for another four hours."

Stairway to Heaven, 240 minutes to go.


	3. Chapter 3

There wasn't much to report on the flight. Mom just made sure I got on the plane in one piece and I kept quiet for the next seventeen hours. As a hidden bonus, they got me a premium economy seat, so I could sleep properly. Jet lag is one hell of a mindscrew. When we landed in Siam, despite falling asleep in a recliner, I found myself constantly struggling to keep my eyes peeled and my black v neck tee and khaki pants neat. Customs went by, bag check went by and then, near the front doors, there they should. Blue, red, yellow, blue, white, white, pink. Black would soon join them.

"HEY!" I called.

Jason was the first to react. He jogged towards me, wearing a sky blue shirt, picked me up and threw me over his shoulders.

"Hey hey hey, what the hell?" I asked, exasperated while he carried me over to the group.

"So good to see you, El! You ready?"

"Good to see you to! Hell yeah!" My brother put me down and everyone made a fuss over me. How tall I was now, how long it had been since I last saw them etc. I was then introduced to the man in white who I didn't recognize. He introduced himself as Keith, gave a solid handshake and told me he lived in New York. He was a nice guy. Our little rainbow was missing a colour though.

"Hey wheres Ollie?" Someone said. A little spiral of smoke was forming at our waists. We all looked down and saw a recently used joint.

"Oh, no," Liza muttered.

We saw our sunshine, fifty yards away at a Burger King, ordering a bag of whoppers.

"Ugh, I've got him," Liza sighed.

She went at a brisk pace and pulled him away from the stand with his bag dangling from his fingers.

"...I'm HUNGRY, Liza! Take me back-Oh...HEY! yOU'RE um...uh, you'RE...ELLIE!" Facepalm, that's your cue!...Well, come on!

"Uh...let's go, shall we?" Daisy suggested as she gently urged me towards our car, which was a van. As I reached out for the handle, A blindfold went over my eyes and my bag was pulled out of my hands.

"HEYHEYHEY! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

Laughter rang through my ears. "It's okay, It's just me, El" Liza reassured. "We have a surprise for you!"

I immediately stopped struggling. "...Okay then" I consented sas I was bundled into the back seat...I think.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"So, how's school been, dude? Working hard or hardly working?" Everyone laughed as Grant cracked his jokes. I think he was driving because he was in the seat diagonally across from me. I forgot that you drive on the left in this place.

"It's okay. I'll be in eleventh grade next year, which is awesome, but there's no one to ride through the tough times with me."

"Okay, seriously, what the hell?!" Daisy cried. "Elliot is a kind young man and he is very attractive...sorry Grant" Daisy teased. "It's a wonder that you don't have a girlfriend!" The swimmer said.

"Most girls my age would rather go for the bad guys. I'm what you'd call a wallflower, I guess. Why do they always go for the bad guys?" I moaned.

"It's a weird world out there, buddy," Jason chimed in. "Just keep trying. You'll find someone someday." That gave me hope.

Many minutes passed and we talked about our lives back home, until we came to a stop.

"We're just dropping your bag at the hotel, El," Keith informed. A few minutes later, they dumped my backpack at my feet. It felt slightly heavier than when I arrived in the country.

"What did you do with my bag?"

"Just put in some essentials," someone said. About an hour of driving and chatting went by and we stopped for a second time. I was lead out of the car and I heard the slight crunch of dry grass under my feet.

"Where are we?" I asked to no one in particular.

"That's the surprise, El!" Liza told me. She handed me to the boys and they took me into a room and helped me into what felt like a jumpsuit.

"Uh...guys? What's with the jumpsuit?"

"You'll se-e!" The four told me in sing song.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was lead and seated into another room and my blindfold was finally lifted from me. The sudden brightness made me wince. I looked around and I saw all the other guys in jumpsuits, goggles and helmets.

"What the hell's going on?!" I asked surprised.

"We're going skydiving!"


End file.
